Harmony Spirit
by RemOzwell
Summary: is about a guy who will do the imposible for his childhood friend
1. capitulo 1- el motivo

_**HARMONY SPIRIT**_

**-PROLOGO-**

En este mundo mágico siempre ha habido una lucha sin fin entre la luz y la oscuridad para conseguir el mayor poder que existe, la Armonía, este poder es totalmente desconocido, los archivos acerca de lo que fue están perdidos, todo lo que se sabe acerca de él es que es un poder que puede salvar o destruir completamente el mundo, es un arma muy poderosa, y por eso ningún bando dejara que el otro ponga sus manos en el…

**-CAPITULO I: EL MOTIVO-**

Nuestra historia comienza en una pequeña casa donde vive un antiguo guerrero olvidado llamado Klein Luine él es un señor mayor con unos mantos algo rotos, tenía el cabello largo y blanco, una barba blanca también y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho la cual la tapaba con un parche negro, una noche tormentosa tocaron la puerta de Klein, al abrir la puerta no había nadie excepto un bebe que tenía un collar en su cuello con un cristal con un lado blanco y el otro negro y un símbolo extraño en color amarillo en el centro, también acompañando al niño había una nota solo con un nombre Rem Ozwell, Klein miro a todos lados y al mirar que no había nadie tomo al niño bajo su cuidado.

Pasaron 10 años y el niño estaba creciendo saludable, tenía un corazón bastante bueno, pero estaba cubierto por una capa de frialdad que no lo dejaba conseguir amigos, su único compañero era Klein. Un día llego bastante lastimado y con una sonrisa muy grande en la cara:

"_Klein: que fue lo que te paso?"_

"_Rem: tengo una amiga…"_

Rem le conto a Klein que iba caminando en dirección a la casa cuando vio a una niña bastante linda, tenía los ojos uno verde y el otro azul, tenía cabello corto y de color rubio y un vestido de color blanco, ella estaba siendo molestada por unos abusivos y Rem salto a protegerla sin pensárselo 2, veces luego de que la pelea terminara los abusivos se fueron llorando y Rem quedo lastimado también:

"_Niña: g-gracias por salvarme"_ mientras le sonreía

"_Rem: no hay problema jeje, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras molestaban a un chica como tú" _

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y hubo un momento de silencio…

"_Niña: ah! Donde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Tear y tú eres..."_

"_Rem: oh!, pues el mío es Rem Ozwell, no tienes apellido?"_

"_Tear: no, soy una huérfana del orfanato, nunca conocí a mis padres" _se notaba algo triste cuando lo dijo.

"_Rem: … no te pongas triste, seguro fue por tu bien, si no lo hubieran hecho no te habría conocido" _

"_Tear: jeje tienes razón"_

Ambos hablaron por un tiempo hasta que sonaron las campanas de la iglesia.

"_Rem: oh rayos, Klein me matara, ya es tarde"_

"_Tear: jeje tu padre es muy recto?"_

"_Rem: no es mi padre biológico pero fue el que me crio desde que era un bebe, y si… es muy recto mejor me voy" _comenzó a correr mientras Tear gritaba.

"_Tear: ok pero mañana ven al parque a las 3:00, te estaré esperando así que no llegues tarde!"_

"_Rem: no te preocupes ahí estaré!" _mientras se alejaba muy feliz.

Después de ese día, todos los días Rem salía a jugar con Tear, muchas veces llegaba hasta tarde y Klein se enojaba con él por eso aunque dentro estaba muy feliz porque al fin Rem tenía una compañera, hubieran deseado que aquella era de felicidad durara para siempre pero para su suerte, no fue así…

(6 AÑOS DESPUES)

Rem acababa de llegar a la casa un día como cualquier otro.

"_Klein: volviste a salir con tu novia?"_

"_Rem: no-novia?!, que novia?, deja de decir estupideces, Tear y yo solo somos amigos!" _decía mientras tenía la cara totalmente roja.

"_Klein: ohhh y porque se te pone con la cara roja solo por ese comentario?"_

"_Rem: Ca-cállate!" mientras Klein se estaba riendo a carcajadas._

Esa misma noche unos demonios atacaron al pueblo

"_Klein: (porque están atacando a un pueblo pacífico como este?) Rem escóndete y no salgas por nada me oíste?"_

"_Rem: debo salvar a Tear, puede que esté en peligro" _salió corriendo ignorando la orden de Klein.

"_Klein: rayos, este niño no entiendo la gravedad del asunto" _abrió un cofre que tenía escondido, dentro se encontraban varias espadas y 2 particularmente diferentes a las demás, estaban con la saya encadenada por lo que no se podían desenvainar _"hmm… no, aun no es el momento" _dijo mientras sus manos estaban a punto de tomar aquellas 2 espadas encadenadas _"je supongo que aquí volvemos otra vez, para protegerlos tendré que volver a luchar" _tenía una mirada de melancolía y tomo 2 espadas comunes y corrientes y salió a la batalla.

Mientras Rem corría hasta donde se encontraba Tear, su casa estaba rodeada de demonios.

"_Demonio: es aquí, aquí está la elegida"_

"_Rem: elegida?, mejor voy a por Tear" _

Entro escondido por un pasadizo secreto que usaban para poder encontrarse y jugar juntos, empezó a buscarla habitación por habitación hasta que se topó con una en particular, estaban los cadáveres de todos los habitantes de dicho lugar.

"_Rem: esto… esto es horrible…" _estaba en shock porque fue la primera vez que vio un cadáver en su vida _"no es momento de llorar, tengo que salvar a Tear, espero que no sea tarde" _se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a buscar otra vez, estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas hasta que escucho un grito que provenía de afuera _"es ella!" _salió corriendo y vio a los demonios que la tenían sujetada _"déjenla ir!"_

"_Tear: rem!"_

Rem intento acercarse pero los demonios se lo impidieron, luego apareció el líder de los demonios, era un caballero con una armadura negra con rojo y una espada con un diseño muy puntiagudo en el filo y con un mango que parecía una bestia, tenía cuernos, cabello verde y laceo y su piel era de un tono oscuro.

"_?: ohh tu enamorado vino a salvarte, lástima que sea demasiado tarde como para hacer algo" _tomo a Tear por un brazo apretándola fuerte mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"_Tear: ahhhhh!"_

"_rem: déjala!" _

Intento salvarle pero los demonios se lo impidieron, del cuerpo de rem empezó a salir un aura oscura que era indetectable para los demonios pero el líder se dio cuenta de esto, así que para que la expulse abrió un portal y entro a Tear en este y luego lo cerró.

"_Tear: Rem salva…."_

"_Rem: devuélvela!" _empezó a expulsar una tremenda oscuridad, incluso los demonios que los sostenían quedaron en estado de shock, Rem se liberó y tomo una espada que se encontró en el suelo e intento matar al líder pero este esquivo el ataque y con un movimiento de su mano dejo inconsciente a rem.

"_?: Al parecer tenemos un bono extra, este chico tiene un tremendo poder, llevémoslo con nosotros para que sea un arma poderosa en el futuro"_

Cuando los demonios se acercaron a Rem para llevárselo, apareció Klein con sus dos espadas e hizo un ataque rápido que acabo con aquellos 2 demonios que iban a tomar a Rem y luego tomo a este entre sus brazos.

"_Klein: dejen este lugar inmediatamente" _lo decía con una mirada desafiante

"_?: miren a quien tenemos aquí, a un viejo que cree que puede detenernos, a por él!"_

Los demonios lo atacaron pero Klein saco varias espadas mágicas voladoras y las lanzo a los enemigos de enfrente, luego salto y apareció por detrás y con el balanceo de su espada acabo con casi todos los enemigos restantes.

"_demonio: esas espadas voladoras… no puede ser… eres Klein Luine, alias el dios de las espadas"_

"_?: que dijiste? Así que sigues vivo viejo decrepito" _

"_Klein: y lo estaré siempre y cuando haya escoria como tú que acabar" _saco una cantidad explosiva de poder

"_?: tsk… quería al chico como bono extra, pero creo que me conformare con la elegida, tarde o temprano el vendrá a mi jajajaja"_

"_Klein: elegida?... rayos te refieres a Tear?" _intento detener al líder de los demonios pero este entro rápidamente en un portal

"_?: nos volveremos a ver… rem jeje…"_

Los demás demonios también desaparecieron y Klein solo pudo tomar a Rem en sus brazos y dijo

"_Klein: perdóname…Myria…"_

Al día siguiente cuando Rem despertó Klein le conto todo lo sucedido la noche pasada y Rem empezó a llorar mucho, se lamentaba y culpaba por no haber podido protegerla de aquellos demonios, que era débil, hasta que Klein dijo.

"_Klein: deja de llorar!, si quieres salvarla, vuélvete fuerte y búscala"_

"_Rem: pero como puedo ser fuerte?"_ mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Klein se levantó y le extendió su mano diciendo

"_Klein: ven, es hora de que te entrene"_

Rem soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad y tomo su mano diciendo

"_Rem: gracias… padre"_

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO I-**


	2. capitulo 2- la despedida

_**HARMONY SPIRIT**_

**-CAPITULO II: LA DESPEDIDA-**

Pasaron dos largos años de duro entrenamiento, Rem creció como un chico con los cabellos rojos y puntiagudos, tenía el cabello largo así que se lo amarraba con una cola detrás, sus trajes eran una franela roja con negra, unas armaduras leves que cubrían sus antebrazos, unos pantalones largos y unos zapatos de punta metálica, todo el tiempo que estuvo entrenando solo pensaba en una cosa.

"_Rem: Por favor resiste Tear, iré a salvarte…"_

El día de su cumpleaños número 18 Klein lo llamo al campo de batalla.

"_Klein: hoy será tu examen de culminación de entrenamiento, decidí este día porque ya eres mayor y podrás embarcarte en tu búsqueda por salvar a Tear, además ya no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte, solo tienes que pulir tu propio estilo usando el mío como base"_

"_Rem: de verdad?" _lo decía muy emocionado y alegre.

"_Klein: si, pero no creas que será fácil, al contrario, esta prueba demostrara tu empeño al querer salvarla, antes de empezar debes saber algo de ti"_

"_Rem: de mí?"_

"_Klein: en tu interior existe una gran oscuridad, debes tener cuidado y no dejarla sacar descontroladamente como hiciste aquel día" _Rem bajo su cabeza muy apenado _"bueno bueno, vamos a empezar la prueba, toma" _Klein le avienta dos espadas y toma dos más para sí mismo _"tienes que ganarme en una batalla real"_

"_Rem: je, es todo? Será fácil" _mientras adoptaba una postura de pelea

"_Klein: no te confíes" _libero una gran cantidad de poder que hizo temblar a Rem _"empecemos"_

Klein desaparece de un momento a otro y aparece en frente de Rem y con su espada derecha ataco, Rem la cubrió fácilmente pero algo no estaba bien, el ataque de Klein fue muy débil, Klein soltó aquella espada y dio una finta hacia delante y lo golpea con su puño en el estómago con mucha fuerza.

"_Rem: cof cof … no me esperaba eso… pero bajaste tu guardia" _

Rem ataco con su espada derecha pero Klein la cubrió con la espada que aún le quedaba sosteniéndola con ambas manos

"_Klein: tu ataque no surtirá ningún efecto si la tengo con ambas manos"_

"_Rem: crees que no pensé en eso?" _con un movimiento de la espada logra situarse al lado de Klein y luego le dio una patada por la espalda _"te dije que habías bajado tu guardia"_

"_Klein: nada mal, nada mal, esa patada dolió un poco, bueno ahora que he calentado, que tal si empezamos a pelear enserio?"_

"_Rem: QUE?! Eso solo era un calentamiento?"_

Klein sonrió e hizo aparecer una cantidad de espadas mágicas que flotaban alrededor de él, rápidamente inicio una embestida de ataques usando las suyas y las mágicas que estaban flotando alrededor, Rem intento cubrirlas pero el primer ataque que cubrió fue tan fuerte que rompió sus espadas, rápidamente invoco sus espadas mágicas que sostuvo en sus manos porque no tenía la destreza para hacerlas flotar como lo hacía Klein, intento cubrir esa embestida pero cada ataque hacia que se rompieran, así que invoco más y más hasta que por fin paro, a pesar de cubrir muchos ataques, también fue impactado por varias espadas que lo dejaron muy lastimado.

"_Rem: rayos, pensé que tenía oportunidad contra ti"_

"_Klein: eso es todo?, te rindes tan fácil? Por lo que veo tu decisión de salvar a Tear fueron patrañas… o esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella?"_

"_Rem: Claro que no!, la voy a salvar cueste lo que cueste, y si para eso tengo que vencerte pues lo hare, no daré marcha atrás a mi palabra"_

"_Klein: ohh tienes mucha confianza… NO SEAS IDIOTA!" _Klein enterró su espada en el suelo y apareció un círculo mágico que cubrió por completo todo el campo de batalla

"_Rem: que… es… esto?" _estaba asombrado por la cantidad de poder que poseía Klein, Klein sonrió un poco y las paredes de dicho circulo comenzaron a ser cubiertas por espadas mágicas todas apuntando a Rem.

"_Klein: -Milion Blade- aun piensas en vencerme?" _Rem quedo en silencio con la cabeza bajada por unos instantes, luego subió la cabeza con una sonrisa, invoco dos espadas mágicas y adopto una postura de combate.

"_Rem: no pienso en vencerte… porque tengo que hacerlo" _corrió hacia Klein mientras esquivaba y cubría las espadas mágicas que salían en dirección a Rem cuando estuvo una de las espadas de Klein rompió una de las suyas _(tsk… ya no tengo poder mágico para invocar más, solo me queda esta) _cerca dio un salto para poder golpearlo pero una espada salió desde atrás de Klein, Rem sabía que si la cubría la espada que le quedaba quedaría hecha pedazos y perdería el combate, así que solo continuo sin importarle el daño, justo cuando aquella estaba espada estaba a punto de impactar a Rem, Klein la deciso y Rem aprovecho para cortar a Klein en el pecho.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer Rem soltó la espada que le quedaba que desapareció al contacto con el suelo y corrió hacia Klein quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos

"_Rem: porque hiciste eso?, habrías ganado la pelea" _

"_Klein: porque… habías… pasado la prueba… tu voluntad de salvarla… fue lo que ponía a prueba…" _quedo inconsciente y Rem se apuró y lo llevo rápidamente a un hospital, le notificaron que va a estar bien y él sabía que Klein hubiera querido que se embarcara en la búsqueda, al regresar a casa habían dos espadas con las sayas encadenadas en la mesa acompañadas de una nota, las espadas una era color rojo, tenía un diseño algo puntiagudo con un cristal rojo en el centro de la guarda, un trenzado totalmente negro y una empuñadora algo grande con puntas, la otra era azul, la guarda era menos puntiaguda, tenía un trenzado azul con blanco y una empuñadura normal, tomo la nota y la leyó:

"_Rem si estás leyendo esto significa que aprobaste tu examen final, mi futuro en esa batalla es incierto para mí en este momento pero no te preocupes por mí y ve, las espadas que acompañan esta carta se llaman Krieg Burst (roja) y Warlord Blade (azul) fueron mis compañeras cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, disculpa el no haberte contado toda la verdad antes y te agradezco el no preguntar, pero ya llego la hora de que lo sepas todo._

_Yo fui un guerrero bastante poderoso y temido por muchos, poseía el título del Dios de las espadas, ya te darás una idea del porqué, era el líder de las tropas especiales de los demonios y básicamente la mano derecha del rey, estaba felizmente casado y tenía un hijo al que nombramos Leach, en esos tiempos era un guerrero sanguinario y sin sentimientos, mate a miles de personas sin remordimiento alguno, mi última misión como líder fue algo acerca de la armonía, supongo que has oído de él, ese poder legendario si existe, al principio no me importo, fui al templo masacrando a los guardias que se interpusieran en mi camino, al llegar al piso final encontré a una sacerdotisa bastante hermosa, su nombre era Myria, ella se rindió pero me pidió que antes escuchara lo que tuviera que decir._

_Ella me conto casi toda la verdad acerca de lo peligroso que era el poder de la armonía y del porque no podía ser usado, cuando termino la explicación reaccione y la deje libre, pensé que era la mejor para todos que dicho poder no estuviera en manos del rey de los demonios, ya sabía que al regresar me esperaba un castigo, pero lo que hizo fue algo más allá de lo que pensaba, tomo a mi esposa y la atravesó con su mano justo en frente de mis ojos, la ira me invadió y ataque al rey, en medio de la batalla perdí mi ojo pero el perdió algo más valioso, su vida, cuando el ejército vio lo que había hecho intentaron atacarme yo pelie como pude para proteger lo que aún me quedaba, mi hijo, cometí un error y no me había dado cuenta que el rey aun le quedaba algo de vida, con sus últimas fuerzas engullo a mi hijo en una eterna oscuridad y luego su cadáver desapareció, el shock fue tan fuerte que me distrajo de la pelea y me dejaron inconsciente._

_Al despertar me encontraba en la prisión real, cuando me acorde de lo que había pasado comencé a llorar, pedí perdón por lo que había hecho aunque eso no resolvería nada, sabía que mi fin estaba cerca y solo quería estar del otro lado con mi esposa e hijo, luego apareció Myria de la nada, abrió mi celda y corrió y me abrazo llorando a montones, me pidió perdón por lo que había pasado, que era su culpa, después de liberarme la abrase y le dije que yo era el único culpable, huimos del castillo pero fuimos perseguidos por los demonios, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar ellos encontraban la forma de encontrarnos, nos quedamos en un pueblo vecino a este y duramos un tiempo, creímos que estábamos a salvo y empecé una nueva vida con Myria, ella quedo embarazada y el día del parto los demonios nos volvieron a encontrar, Myria estaba muy débil para huir de los demonios y fue atravesada por unas flechas pero pudo proteger a nuestra hija, me la entrego pero antes le dio un nombre… la nombro… Tear…_

_Escape con mi hija en brazos, tuve miedo de que volviera a pasar, de que por mi debilidad mis seres queridos terminaran muertos, así que deje a Tear en aquel orfanato, estaba cansado así que decidí pasar la noche en ese lugar y al día siguiente irme para siempre, pero esa misma noche apareciste en mi vida, estuve a punto de dejarte en ese lugar pero no, te hice algo peor, te tome bajo mi cuidado como protección, sabiendo que los demonios buscaban a una niña y no a un niño, eso me hubiera permitido estar cerca de Tear, selle mis armas para no dejar rastro de mi existencia._

_Con el tiempo empecé a quererte como un hijo pero el hecho de usarte fue horrible de mi parte, está bien que me odies, el día que llegaste a la casa con Tear me sorprendí y a la vez me alegre mucho._

_Esa es toda la verdad acerca de mí, perdón por ocultártela y más aún el usarte de protección, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto pero… por favor salva a Tear._

_ATT: Klein Luine"_

Rem derramo unas lágrimas y tomo las espadas, estas brillaron mucho y desaparecieron en unas luces rojas y azules las cuales se les introdujeron en sus manos y dejaron unos sellos de dichos colores en cada una, así podría invocarlas a su antojo.

"_Rem: muchas gracias por todo estúpido padre" _sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas _"no tienes que pedírmelo, traeré a Tear cueste lo que cueste" _tomo sus cosas y así inicio su aventura.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO II-**


End file.
